


Happy Birthday, Ciel!

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dildos, M/M, NSFW Art, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Sebastian gives a gift to Ciel.





	Happy Birthday, Ciel!

**Author's Note:**

> Uncensored https://baccoartcomics.blogspot.com/2018/12/happy-birthday-ciel.html

 

The gift...

The fun...

 


End file.
